Only Fifteen
by iheartjackie
Summary: Hey, I was just a data jockey. How was I supposed to know?


Only Fifteen

Summary: Hey, I was just a data jockey. How was I supposed to know? Set between Jak and Daxter and Jak II (maybe even more like Jak and Daxter and Daxter). Rated T for Teenageness.

Disclaimer: I own not, except what I do, and this isn't cannon. It is parody. Learn it. Live it. Love it. 3

* * *

><p>The lab was relatively quiet, only the usual background noise of computer fans and the beeping of information wanting a looking over. I was checking the recent results of Test Subject DRK1014. Quite a puzzle. Praxis been pumping dark eco into its system for months and it had yet to result in anything. Anything! Test Subjects DRK0001 through DRK0231 and DRK0233 through DRK1013 were all dead. 0232 had a bit resistant, though, but you could see the effects; skin had been reported turning blue, eyes slightly red along with purple veins, and it seemed—oh, wait. Test Subject DRK0232 just died. Damn. Oh well. I alerted the Guard through the speakers to collect the dead body for a looksie and went on analyzing 1014's data.<p>

I heard the door _voosh!_ behind me, knowing instantly that it was Ign. The depressing sigh was ID enough.

"Yo," I called over my shoulder. "Need updates?"

He waved, a limp wrist movement somewhere between tired and apathetic. Or gay. Whichever.

"Signs seem to be stable, but the dark eco seems to have little effect. Subject has lived much longer than other guinea pigs, though."

"This experiment is balls, Ar'Dal."

Okay. I turned to him, fairly curious, which comes naturally to a scientist if I could state the obvious. "How so?"

Did I see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes? Yeah, I did. He looked like that every day, the pessimist, but I did find a bit of guilt looming in his blue globes. "I dunno," he sighed. "I guess I feel a little guilt—" HA! Score! Knew it! "—I mean, the kid's only fifteen."

"What kid?" What did he do? Made fun of a kid whose dad died? Kicked some child's crocadog? Beat up an underage prostitute?

"Test Subject 1014."

Ice flowed through my veins at the mention of the number. I scanned the test subject's document again and saw no age was given, in fact, it had a big N/A written in instead; but there was a notice at the bottom of the screen showing the data had been recently updated. A quick refresh and my fear was realized. "No…by the Precursors!"

This _couldn't_ be happening. How could—who would—it can't—

I grabbed Ign's coat collar and shook him, shook him like a crocapuppy. "FIFTEEN? HE'S ONLY _FIFTEEN_?"

Clueless fodders! Didn't they know? "Idiots! Who the _hell_ let them experiment on a fifteen year old? Don't they realize that that amount of dark eco combined with teenage hormones would make—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, which was why the sentence above is unfinished. A wall of computer towers exploded, sending plastic, metal, and concrete everywhere, along with the Dark Warrior Program _years_ back.

When the dust settled, there stood a short, grey-troll-haired monster, with eyes completely black, skin the color of cool lavender, and claws that were at least three inches long. The monster hiss, revealing a row of sharp, shimmering teeth before it growled at the top of its lungs:

"NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME! I AM AN INDIVIDUAL! YOU AREN'T MY PARENTS! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! _RAAAAAAAAARRG!_"

My god. What have we done?

**JAK 1½: The Pubescent Legacy**

* * *

><p>This was originally going to be a comic buuuuuuut I couldn't get it just right, so I turned it into a fic; it was also suppose to be in the third person, too. I don't know why I did first person. I'm not a first person person. Seemed to fit somehow.<p>

In all honesty, when I first started playing the Jak and Dax games (specially Jak II), I was listening to a lot of teenage ANGST music. (LOL! Angst!) Linkin Park especially. I mean, Jak is, after all, a teenager. I kept on imagining him going on rants and breaking things because that's what teenagers do when their hormones EXPLODE. And if you add dark eco to that…forget it! XD

Fun Facts: The test subject number 1014 refers to the release date of Jak II, 10/14 (I think); Ign's name is just the first three letters of "ignorant", while Ar'Dal's name is an actual German name, "Ardal" which means "brilliant". Neat, huh?


End file.
